Enough
by Princess Angel Rose
Summary: Sometimes, Isabella isn't sure she's good enough...but Ferb is. I guess it was inevitable, but...Ferbella.


Isabella sat, near crying, on her front stoop. She sniffled, letting some tears loose down her cheeks. She felt someone sit next to her and turned, trying to grace Ferb with a smile, but failing.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed. "It's just…maybe he would notice me if…I mean…I'm just not _interesting_ enough, Ferb."

Ferb sighed, laid his hand atop hers, and trapped her gaze with his.

"Isabella, I find you fascinating."

* * *

><p>Isabella mumbled some Spanish curses under her breath, as she stood, with her arms crossed, glaring a hole in the door to the guidance counselor's office. Directing her glare towards the floor, she caught a glimpse of Ferb, who raised an eyebrow when she met his gaze.<p>

"Mr. Hall says I'm not ready for the AP math class. Like I'm dumb or something…I mean…you know what I mean!"

Ferb held up his index finger, and then disappeared into the guidance office. After a few moments, he emerged with a triumphant smile.

"You're all set. AP calculus with me."

Isabella's jaw fell before dismay colored her eyes. A new thought had occurred to her.

"Wait! Ferb, what if he's right? What if I'm not smart enough?"

"Please…I wouldn't have done it if I hadn't known you could do the work."

* * *

><p>"Excuse me?" Isabella cried, shrilly. "You're dumping me for Kristy <em>just<em> because she's _hotter _than I am?"

Ferb was angry enough to intervene, but he knew his friend could take care of herself. Sure enough, moments later, a few painful and snappy comebacks were hurled towards the idiot before Isabella stormed off. Shutting his locker door, Ferb followed. He found her pacing in an otherwise empty music room. She stopped when he entered. A sardonic chuckle fell from her usually giggling lips.

"Can you _believe_ him? The nerve of that…"

A sob broke through her anger. Swallowing her hysterics, she began to wipe away the few tears that had escaped.

"I…I'm not pretty enough," she whispered, all but broken.

Ferb reached up, wiped a tear off her cheek with his thumb and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"He must be blind, Bella. You're gorgeous."

* * *

><p>Once Isabella outgrew her crush on Phineas, she didn't know what to do with herself romantically. This had the unfortunate side effect that she would date just about anyone who asked.<p>

In the midst of one of those relationships, Ferb found her crying in a tree. He held out his hand and silently helped her climb down. When she collapsed into his chest, he folded her into his arms.

"Oh, Ferb…I don't know what to do! Michael says he loves me, but he's always making me feel like I'm not good enough. What's wrong with me, Ferb?"

"Shh," he hissed in her ear. Lips brushing against her skin, he whispered, "Nothing's wrong with you, Isa. You're perfect."

* * *

><p>Isabella shifted her weight as she stood in front of the Flynn-Fletcher door. When it creaked open, she grinned.<p>

"Hi Phineas!"

"Hey Isabella. What's up?"

"I…" She swallowed. "I'd like to see Ferb. Is he here?"  
>The red-head nodded. "Sure is. He's in his room. You can head on up if you like."<p>

She nodded and passed him, headed for the stairs. She took them two at a time and only hesitated when she reached Ferb's door. Before she could knock, it opened in front of her.

"Oh…hi, Ferb. Can we talk?"

He stepped to the side, which she took as an invitation. Smiling, she all but floated into the room, turning to face him as the nerves in her stomach turned back into butterflies.

"Well, Ferb…we've known each other for a while, and you've always been there for me, and this morning it just…it hit me that…that I want to be with you. I…I think I love you. And I don't know if that's enough, after everything, but—"

She was cut off when he placed a hand on her cheek and crashed his lips to hers. She could feel the corners of his lips turn up and she giggled when she realized she was doing the same.

"Isabella," Ferb said, when he pulled back, smile still present. "_You _are more than enough for me."

She grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

**Before I get angry reviews...I do not think people who don't do AP classes are dumb. I just figured that's what she would say. Okay? Okay.**


End file.
